Warpzeh
Warpzeh Warpzeh is an admin of Suss, he started playing on the server somewhat late in 2013 and was promoted to trial admin by Baidevin early 2014 and then to admin by Whiterabbit a couple weeks later. Warpzeh was a very active member on Suss gaining a respectable amount of time on the server by late 2015 where he had started to lose interest in the server due to its lack of interest in ACF tanks. He started to focus his attention to servers like FRS ACF Combat, Engineering, Building and the GGG servers which had focus on tank building and brawling. In 2016 Warpzeh returns to Suss 2.0 where he promises to be more active while still focusing the majority of his time on FRS and GGG. Late 2013-Early 2014 The year that Warpzeh started playing on suss. During his "New Guy" to "I Live Here" ranks (and most of his time as donator) Warpzeh was known for racing with SCars. He was known on the server as the "Race King" because he bet everyone who dared challenge him. When Suss had removed SCars in 2014 he was quite sad but knew that ACF held new opportunities and got over the removal of the addon quickly. During this time Warpzeh and Stud Muffin became great friends. To show his love of Stud, Warpzeh changed his "team name" on the server to "Stud is my bb <3" with Stud unfortunately not doing the same, though this never really phased Warpzeh. Mid 2014-Late 2015 After becoming admin Warpzeh became more active on the server due to his new responsibilities. In late 2015 Warpzeh was not seen as much on the server anymore due to the lack of interest in ACF tanks on the server and the fact that the server couldn't really handle tanks that well. The only other person building tanks was Fluffy but that wasn't enough to persuade Warpzeh to stay. 2016 For the first few weeks of 2016 Warpzeh was still not joining the server and it was until Suss 2.0 had ACF that he finally joined back to give the server another try and to his and Ganjasaurus X's surprise, the server could handle his tanks, even with suspension, very well. This marked the moment where Warpzeh began to show up on Suss 2.0 more frequently. He can be seen on the server either making tanks or doing the suspension for tanks he's already built due to having nice ping on Suss when compared to the tank building servers he plays on. Warpzeh promises he'll try and be more active on Suss from now on. On the server On the server Warpzeh spends most of his time either driving around in his tanks, fixing & tuning them or building more. It's basically all he's good at. Due to this, Warpzeh is happy to help anyone having trouble in the any department of ACF, whether it'd be trying to get your tank to work, or trying to get your car fast. Quotes Warpzeh says the most unmemorable shit so he doesn't have quotes. "Someone should give me a quote." - Warpzeh Trivia - Warpzeh's company on the server, Warp-Corp is partnered with Doppelmayr LLC - Warpzeh is the only person on the server who knows what Stud Muffin looks like in real life (behind the mask), and vice versa. - A player who used to play on Suss called Mental also knows what Warpzeh looks like in real life but Warpzeh knows his identity as well. - The name "Warpzeh" derives from a quite long list of names from his days on Xbox 360. From past to present his earlier alias' were as follows (with a description of how the name came to be); "Mid-life Spoon 99" (Xbox random generated name), "Mid-Life Spoon 88" (Don't ask, lol), "Aero Warpz" (was in a CoD sniping clan and was fascinated by the idea of "Warp Drives."), "Sgt Warpzz xD" (The clan broke up and my friend who was the leader changed his name to "Sgt Relapze xD" and we were good friends and thought it'd be cool to have similar names), "Heat Warpz" (another Cod sniping clan), "Data Warpz" (another one) and finally, "Warpzeh." (I was kicked out of the clan for not being able to get my sniping clips in to make an introduction episode on our YouTube channel so from there on I decided to not join anymore clans and just stick with the one name. The "zeh" on the end was just to give the name more finesse) - Warpzeh has 1 dog and 1 cat - Warpzeh is Turkish Category:Administrators Category:Users